The Cabbies
by Trev
Summary: This is a story that follows a man named Joel. He is in a gang called the Cabbies. The Cabbies are at a war with a well know modern gang called the Bloods.
1. The Alley

A/N-I don't own Rockstar.   
  
Chapter 1: The Alley  
  
Joel Barenson drove his yellow cab down the streets of Vice City. He saw a man standing on the side of the street trying to hail a cab. Joel slowed the cab and stopped in front of the man. The man stepped forward into the street and as he reached to open the door Joel slammed the gas pedal and peeled out in front of the man.   
  
Joel was wat most stereo-typicals called a punk. He had his lip piereced in the right corner, both ears pierced, and both nostrils pierced with hoops. He had tattos all over his body except for his pelvis and his buttocks. He was apart of the cab gang that had no name, they simply went by the 'Cabbies'. They dealt justice where it was due, but people have many different definitions of 'justice'.   
  
Joel parked the car outside of a dark alley. He grabbed his skateboard from the next seat and stepped out into the street. He shut the door and hopped on to the board. He rolled away down the alley. He saw a bum in the middle of the road, he ollied over him. He saw a cult of people standing in a circle. He hopped off his board and grabbed it. He stood in with the people. They were all apart of the Cabbie group. Joel listened as the members chit chatted about exciting tales. Joel walked over to an unusually quiet man. Joel said, "Hey Johnny." The man smiled and nodded. "Do you have anything new?" asked Joel. Johnny replied, "Yeah dude, I got some weed and heroin." Joel said, "I'll take a bag of weed." Johnny flipped his backpack around his shoulder and grabbed out a bag of shredded cannabis leaves. He handed it to Joel and Joel repaid him with fresh bills. Joel slipped out of the crew and got back into his cab. He drove down the street and found a woman hailing for a cab. He stopped for her and she got in. She said, "Love Fist studio." Joel said nothing. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He sped hastily towards the studio.   
  
"Ow!" yelled Joel as he got slammed on the pavement. Four black people were jumping him. One picked him up and slammed his head into a parking meter, busting a gash open above his left eyebrow. He was lying on the ground, in much pain as one grabbed his hair and punched him. Joel growled and kneed one of them in the gut and fed another one a left hook. He elbowed another, one man left. Joel popped the man a jab to the nose and dropped him. Joel jumped into the cab and sped off.  
  
Joel walked down into the alley, a scab over his eyebrow. Joel informed a bunch of his Cabbie friends about the jumping. Joel commented, "Yeah I bet it was those fucking Bloods, always looking for shit since the Crypts left Vice City." Jack replied, "This means war dude." Several encouraging statements.   
  
Joel and three other Cabbies, Jack, Matt, and Bobby, were all inside a cab. Jack was driving, Matt was in the driver seat, Bobby was behind Jack, and Joel was behind Bobby. They all carried Colt .45's. Joel said, "Slow down Jack, I see them." Joel had tracked down his assailants. He planned on returning the favor they did for him. The cab screeched to a halt in front of the four Bloods. They all stepped out of the car and Joel chose the one who slammed him into the parking meter. He uppercut him in the stomach, making him double over. The three other Cabbies chose their own prey. Joel presented the black man with a right hook to the jaw. The hook popped his jaw out of place. Blood seeped from the man's mouth as he headbutt Joel in the nose, he heard a pop but he doubted the bone broke. Joel felt his nose for breaks and only found blood. He elbowed the man hard in the temple, knocking him senseless. The man fell the the ground, barely conscious. He looked to his left and Jack was on the ground and a man stood above him with a knife. Joel pulled his Colt .45 out and aimed at the man's lower back. He pulled the trigger and flesh flew out of the black man's back, blood drenched the wound. He dropped the other two gang members with his gun and the Cabbies all jolted into the car as Jack drove. They drove back to their turf and drove into the alley and parked the cab where all the other cabs were parked. 


	2. Hit the House!

Chapter 2: "Hit the House!"  
  
After the events of chapter one, hostilities rose between the Cabbies and the Bloods. Several hit and go's and street fights. But the Cabbies were planning on hitting a house of a Blood member.  
  
Joel and Johnny were in a cab, creeping down a street around 1:05 a.m. They saw a man with a red bandanna. "That's our man," said Joel. Joel pulled out a Ingram MAC-10 and sparyed a hail of bullets. The man dropped with a spray of red around him. He emtpied a whole clip out on the man, he let the clip slide out.  
  
More drive bys and fights were happening day after day. It was obvious to both sides that this was destined to be a war.  
  
Joel was in the alley talking to his Cabbies. "Have we got the new shipment of AKs and Ingrams?" asked Joel. Jack said, "Yeah, they are over there in the trunk of cab number six." Joel said, "Okay." Joel asked the famed question, "Any ideas for our next move?" Bobby spoke up, "Yeah, lets take Gabe out, Gabe is the Bloods leader's brother. That will be a hell of a loss. I got his address and all."  
  
Joel popped open the trunk of cab six. He grabbed an AK-47 and some ammo for his .45. He slid a black ski-mask over his face and hopped into a cab with Johnny. They drove to Oak Street, where Gabe resided. Joel told Johnny, "It's the third house on the right." They stopped in front of a two story blue house. He grabbed his AK-47 and stepped out of the cab. He walked up to the door and knocked. Gabe opened the door. Joel rushed in and ran him over. He shut the door behind him and pointed the gun at his face. He fired a few rounds, killing him of course. He dropped the AK and booked it out of the house. He jumped into the car and sped off.  
  
Ashton spoke, "Damnit guys, Gabe has been hit, these fuckers are getting cocky, les' put dem in dey place, 'ight niggas?" A group of black men under a bridge were talking. Ashton said, "We are gonna hit diz dude named Joel's house. He got to die or else."  
  
Joel was driving around in his cab when he got a phone call. It was Johnny, someone had tipped him about the planned attack. So Joel, Johnny, and Jack camped out at Joel's house in his attic. They were equipped with Ingram MAC-11s and Colt .45s.   
  
Joel shut the attic door when he heard the door bust open. Joel put his finger over his lips as the footsteps grew louder. Joel looked threw a tiny hole and saw two hooded men going through his dresser. Joel nodded and kicked the door open. He pulled out the Ingram and blasted at the men. He killed both of them instantly. He suspected there was more downstairs so he grabbed a grenade from his top drawer. He walked over to his stairs, looked down and heard commotion. He pulled the pin and flicked the clip off. He threw it down the stairs and ducked.   
  
Ashton screamed, "Are you fuckin' serious yo? They killed all of them?!" The unlucky Blood who had to tell him was shivering with fear, "Yes..." Ashton raged, "Kill them, kill them all! This is it! This means war! Get the boys ready for a raid of their alley." 


	3. The Mall

A/N- !!WARNING!! This episode of The Cabbies racial terms are used. You've been warned.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mall  
  
One of the hottest hot spots was the North Point Mall. The Bloods started hanging around their ever since the Crypts left, naturally the Cabbies didn't like this, for they owned the mall, by force.   
  
Joel and Jack were standing outside of a Sears store when they saw three men wearing red bandannas. Recently the police have given up on trying to settle down the hostilites, so now they just warn them instead of risking their personal safety. Joel grabbed a wooden baseball bat and Jack slipped on his brass knuckles. Joel yelled, "Hey!" The three turned around and started walking towards them. Joel raised his bat and swung. It connected and dropped one of the Bloods, his face blue from the bat. He threw the bat down and took another man down. He was sitting on his stomach, he slid his butt up and pinned the mans arms down with his shins. He said, "Not so tough now eh mutherfucker?" He dropped his right hand. The hand connected with the gang members face. He kept feeding him left and right hooks. He had totally forgotten about Jack, so he turned his shoulders. Jack was doing good, he was taking two on at once. Suddenly a streaking pain pinged at Joel's sternum. He turned around, a knife was sticking out of his chest. He fell over as the Blood beat him savagely. The man kicked Joel in the cheek, blood spewed out from his cut cheek. Joel was defenseless. Jack appeared out of nowhere and tackled the man, the other two Bloods had ran away. Jack grutned as he beat him, "Fuckin' nigger!" Jack ended up beating the black man to death.   
  
Joel woke up in the hospital, he looked at the digital clock next to him: 3:37 a.m. He was painfully sore. His wound was bandaged up. He drifted back to his slumber.  
  
Jack's knuckles were banged up pretty bad, but he wasn't attended by a doctor. He kept hanging around the mall. One day there was a good number of Bloods and Cabbies at the mall. The situation erupted, very fast.   
  
Jack dove under a fountain. He pulled out a Colt Python. He aimed it at a black. He pulled the trigger. The bullet zipped past the man's head but it did not connect. He fired a few more shots, the last one hit the man in the stomach. He threw the gun down and picked up his AK-47. He aimed the rifle at another gang member. Pop, pop, pop! The gun exploded with a hail of bullets. The man dropped like a fly with a red aura. Jack ran over behind a glass window. He raised his head. He saw four blacks behind a statue. Glass shattered, but Jack duck just in time. Glass fell on top of him, cutting his face, he was bleeding from a cut right under his lip. He ran to the back of the store he was in. He grabbed an empty glass bottle, a bottle of liquor, and a wrag. He ran back to his little nest behind the wall. He poured the liquor to fill the empty bottle half way up. Sine he didn't have any gasoline or kerosene he drenched the wrag in alchohol. He stuck the wrag down the bottle. He lit it with a cigarette lighter. He hurled the concoction over the wall, it hit its mark and engulfed the four gang members with flames. Silence. You could've heard a pin drop. The Bloods have been defeated!   
  
Joel was awoken by Jack who stammered, "Dude! We beat those niggers! We massacred them at the mall. And you should've seen it when I threw a home made Molotov Cocktail!" He babbled on and on. But Joel followed intently. He seemed to love the story. 


	4. Hell on Earth

A/N: From this point on the story is told from Joel's point of view.  
  
Chapter 4: Hell On Earth  
  
My chest hurt like a mother when I was awoken by the light. It was six o' clock in the morning. I was going to be released today. I really loved the story about the Mall, it was a great victory for us. But today we had a plan, to go around and fuck all those Bloods up. One big reason between me and Jack is that Jack's a racist and has a problem with killing. Me, I'm not racist and I have no problem with killing. Some people ask how I do it. The answer is that I don't think that the person who is getting killed has no family, no life, and he won't be missed, easy as pie.  
  
I walked down the stairs and checked in with the nurse. She released me. I was picked up by Jack. We were going to start off the little war. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a speed dial number, "Johnny? Ok tell the boys it's time to fuck some shit up!" I hung up after I said that. Jack smiled as he drove by the North Point mall. Immediately we saw two Bloods. I grabbed a Colt .45 from the back and cocked it. I leaned out the window and fired two shots. One hitter quitter, it was. "There is the first kill!" I said to Jack. Jack replied, "Yes indeed." We got lucky and found a lone Blood. Jack slammed to a halt in front of him. I casually left the car. The Blood was shocked, "Man dose niggas said you was dead!" I said nothing, but I took a step closer to him. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a brick wall. He slunched down to the bottom of the wall, crumpled over. I kicked him, again and again until he puked blood. I then kicked him in the face, that knocked him out... I think.  
  
The day was similair to the events above. Just a bunch of killings. But the day got real crazy real fast.  
  
Around nine o' clock we all gathered in the Alley. I was surronded by many other Cabbies. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I took a puff and ashed. "Yeah I fucked that one lonely guy up." Jack laughed, "You should've seen his face!" I knew he was putting on an act. While I was beating the guy, Jack looked the other way. He is a softie. I said, "Bullshit, you were scared and you looked the other way!" Jack was not surprised, "What?!" Joel shouted, "Yeah you know it!" Jack threw himself at me, but I decked him with a hook. He stopped the shit there. While I was helping him up bullets rained over our heads. The Bloods were attacking us from the back. I dove behind a cab and drew my Colt .45. I poked my head above the hood of the car and fired a few blind rounds. Bullets zipped and zoomed over our heads. I fired another round. "Argh!" came from some where behind me. I turned around and saw Jack lying their motionless. I was sad, for a fraction of a second. I stood up and spotted a Blood running for cover. I dropped him with one round. I ducked back behind the cab. I walked to the back and popped the trunk, I grabbed a bazooka. I slid a shell into it. I walked back to my perch and fired a shell. The explosion rocked and heated the place. I yelled, "Lets go guys," I ran to a cab and peeled out.  
  
I rented an apartment since my house got torn up. I called all the guys and we decided to get a new hideout. We chose the Gash store in the North Point Mall.   
  
Me and Jack walked into the mall. We walked over to the Gash store. We walked in and I said to the clerk, "You are going to let us stay here and use the back as a supply room. She had no problem. In days we filled the storage room with weapons instead of clothes. We figured the Bloods wouldn't find us there, boy were we wrong.  
  
One day we were filling the storage room with AK-47s when we heard gunshots. So naturally I grabbed an AK and a few clips and ran outside. We saw about ten Bloods. I jumped behind a photo booth. I slammed a clip in and cocked it. I leaned out of the booth and fired, I missed. I leaned back out and I dropped two Bloods who were standing in the open. When I leaned back in an old man had jumped into the booth for cover. I grabbed him by his colar. Stuck his head out of the booth. He got shot, I jumped the body and leaned out. The Blood had exposed himself when he was shooting, so I popped him a few rounds. He definitely died. The other Cabbies cleaned up.   
  
"Goddamnit! Why won't they leave us alone!" I yelled at Tony. Tony replied, "Damnit what do you want me to do Joel?!" I confess, "You are right, I am sorry for yelling at you." I said, "You're right, we are going to do something, let's hit their hideout over their in Downtown, ya know? By the Hyman stadium?"   
  
Me, Johnny, and Tony were in a rubber Dinghy floating behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium waiting for the signal. A green flare shot into the air. I said, "That's it, lets go!" We hopped out of the floating device and stepped into shallow water and climbed up the rocky hill. I pulled out my Sawed Off Shot-Gun and put two shells in it. I cocked it. We crept down the dark street until we saw the hardware store they hung out at. I busted the window with my shotty and the place lit up. Bullets zipped over our heads. I fired two blind rounds into the building. I put in seven shells, the maximum, in there. I cocked the shotgun. Four of our guys went in to the store. They said it was clear so we went in there and raided the place. Tires screeched and I turned around. Three cars full of Bloods pulled up. I dove behind the counter. I noticed the cash register above me. I emptied a round and it opened. I stuffed my pockets with as much cash as I could. I stood up and dropped a man easily. I shot three more rounds into the air, hoping it'd hit something. I fired my last round and I connected, and shattered a mans face. I had only four buckshot rounds left. I put them all into the shotty. I cocked it. I opened a drawer. I saw four grenades! I grabbed one grenade. Pulled the pin, pushed the clip off, and threw it. It went through the car's window. BOOM! The car erupted into flames. The Bloods scurried off. We had won the battle! 


	5. The Shop

Chapter 5: The Shop  
  
Jesus, everything is falling apart. Everything! Johnny is dead! Tony is dead! Everyone is dying! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything! Goddamnit! This is it, I'm out of this fucking bullshit game.  
  
OUT OF IT! I QUIT!  
  
A month has passed since I left the Cabbies. The Cabbies have changed, no more order or honor, instead it's a bunch of hoodlums. But anyways I have moved on and me and my two brothers have opened up a Car Shop. We salvage and repair cars, pretty nifty little joint  
  
I eased my Banshee into the garage, it's brakes were out again. I popped the hood to see if I could get to the brake pads. I couldn't reach them, but I saw them. They were fine. That meant I had to get dirty. I slid under the car and shined my flash light on the inner side of the tire. I saw the problem. The wire had slipped out of the socket. I easily fitted it back into place. Now I had to do the other tire. Just as I slid into the other side the bell rang at my front desk. I slid out from the car and walked up. A stunnignly beautiful lady stood there. She said, "I have a problem, my car is out of gas, can you give me some gas? I'll pay." I replied, "Yeah sure, but you don't have to pay." She replied, "Thank you so much." I walked to the back and grabbed the gas cannister. I handed it to her and she filled her tank. She left me with a kiss on the cheek. My guess she is a prostitute. Anyways I went back to my car. I slid under the left part of the car and fixed the wire. I did the same with the back set. It was around seven when I got done. So I drove to my apartments which was right down the block. I walked to my apartment, unlocked the door and went to the bathroon. I slipped out of my dirty blue jumpsuit and under shirt. I took my underwear off to and hopped in the shower. After I had showered I put the soiled garments into the bin and hopped into my bed.  
  
DOO! DOO! DOO! I pushed my alarm off the table. I raised up and wiped my eyes, today was my brother John's day to work. I slipped on some blue jeans and a white t-shirt, I grabbed a black leather jacket as I walked out the door. I hopped into my Banshee and drove over the bridge that passes through Starfish Island and went up to the Greasey Chopper (I think that's the name of the biker bar? I forgot). I parked my car around back. I stepped into the smoggy room. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer, it was still early so nobody was really there. I drank my beer fast, for I hated going in this bar. But it was the only place to go because Malibu wasn't opened yet. As I was drinking my beer, minding my own buisiness, a big husky biker comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and he says, "Who are yeh?" I ignored him and went back to my drink. He turned me around by my shoulders, "Damn you boy, who are yeh?" I could tell by his breath he was drunk. I turned around once more. And he did the same thing, but this time as I was turning around I grabbed my beer bottle and smashed it over his head.To avoid further trouble I left the bar. I walked around to the parking lot and my car was gone. "Goddamnit!" I cursed aloud as I stomped the ground with my foot. I figured it was a biker, so I walked around front and hopped on the first bike I saw that had the keys in the ignition. I started the bike and drove off, very nonchalantly.   
  
A weird thing is that people think I do what I do and that I'm not even nervous, but truthfully I'm shaking inside.   
  
I got back to the Mainland around noon because early morning traffic. I drove my new bike over to my other brother Jason's house. I walked in without knocking and said, "Jason, let's hit a bank." Jason replied, "Lets go!" Jason was always down for stuff like that. I said, "Do you got any guns?" He led me to the attic. There was every kind of weapon you could imagine. But I took a simple Colt .45 and extra clips.   
  
I pulled my black ski mask over my face and said, "Ok dude, I'm gonna go in and you follow. Don't do anything stupid." I walked in with my head down and walked up to the clerk inside the bank. I whispered, "Put all the money in a bag or die." She said, "Excuse me, I can't hear you." I drew my gun and pointed it at her face and said, "Can you hear me now?" She took the hint and started filling bags. I turned my head and yelled, "Lock the door. Everyone else STAY ON THE GROUND OR DIE!" One man stood up, I dropped him easily. I wonder why he would do that. After the clerk had filled five bags I took them from her. I said, "Thank you for your cooperation." Then I turned and walked away. It was dead quiet and right when I reached the door, I heard it. I heard her foot move. I quickly turned around and blew her head off, blood and brains splattered the wall. Me and Jason left with five bags each, he got his money from another clerk.   
  
"Dude why did you kill her?" asked Jason, I replied, "She was moving to push the alarm." Jason was a good boy, he had no piercings or tattoos. With the money from the heist we bought alot of new equipment for the shop. 


	6. Life and Death

A/N: Joel no longer tells the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Life and Death  
  
Ten years have passed since the events of the previous chapters, Joel now has a wife who is pregnant, he also has a price on his head.  
  
Joel asked, "How is the baby, baby?" His wife Heather replied, "Ow she is kicking." Joel stammered, "She? It's a he my love." Heather contested, "How do you know?" Joel just grinned.   
  
Joel had gave up his life of crime ever since his brothers were killed.   
  
"Let's go, hurry!" said Joel to his wife, she was having her baby. They got to the emergency room.   
  
The baby was born and Joel was waiting for the okay to go into the room. He walked into the room, gunshots erupted. He fell on to the bed and died in the baby's face. There was Life and Death that day. 


End file.
